


Bet

by chogiwaaahhter (FlightlessEggsxo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessEggsxo/pseuds/chogiwaaahhter
Summary: Sehun loses a bet but wins in the end.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 12 days of Kinkmas! I didn’t get a chance to upload this earlier because of work. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Sehun isn’t sure how he manages to lose the bet with Baekhyun though there isn't time for him to really think it over as a nondescript black bag is being shoved in his face. With a frown, Sehun glances up to see Baekhyun smiling with barely disguised glee while shaking the bag at him. “You can’t back out now, Sehun,” he goads just to see the younger’s nostrils flare in response. If there ever was a way to make Sehun do something embarrassing, it was by challenging him because the younger had to win. 

It was as simple as that, really. 

The shirt has to be one of Chanyeol’s with the way it dwarfs him. Honestly, the shirt feels more like a dress with it brushing the middle of his thighs. The rest of the frat is going to die when he walks down the stairs where they are all waiting to see the results of the bet fair and square. 

Wet hair gets pushed out of his face so Baekhyun can fill in his brows and do some light makeup around his eyes. The older seems focused and it confuses Sehun before it finally clicks. “Who are you setting me up with?” The words don’t shock the older with is an answer by itself but Sehun still waits patiently while his roommate moves to fixing his hair. 

“Remember that dance transfer that Yixing has been talking about? He’s totally your type and we’ve been talking you up for days,” he explains and Sehun wants to feel a bit offended that this elaborate bet has been set up just to hook him up with someone. Once finished, Baekhyun gives him a once over before whistling and running his fingers over the brief flash of milky thighs that show between the edge of the shirt and the black thigh highs he has on. 

“If this boy doesn’t give you dick, I certainly will, Hunnie.” The words make Sehun blush but he pushes the other towards the door. Baekhyun takes the hint and escapes with a laugh. Downstairs Sehun can hear the frat brothers all yelling at Baekhyun for allowing Sehun to stay upstairs until the party starts. It’s more embarrassing knowing the frat is in on it, but he feels supported as the only gay guy in the frat. 

Taking a deep breath, Sehun glances at himself in the full length mirror they have and immediately understands where Baekhyun was coming from. The shirt makes him look small despite his broad shoulders. It is a deep red color that makes whatever Baekhyun put on his lips look more sinful. The darkness around his eyes and in his brows compliments the raven color of his hair and succeeds in making look more fair skinned. 

Eyes roving over his figure, he finally takes in the sight of the opaque black stockings that seemed painted onto his legs with black garter clips holding them up. Shaking his hips, he watches as the shirt lifts up just enough to show a bit of ass without it going overboard. It looks good and he decides to not lift the hem to look at the way the panties have trapped his cock which was slowly filling. 

The bass from downstairs starts to beat and he allows himself a quick smile, seeing the softness and the sensuality in the whole look before deciding maybe he wouldn’t be that upset if he didn’t get dick tonight. He looked damn good. The bottle of vodka sat on their desk captures his attention and he walks over to take a few shots straight from the bottle, knowing that if he was really going to walk downstairs like this he would need it. 

An hour later, he is relaxed and pleasantly comfortable in his attire but not drunk enough to be sloppy about it, so he opens the door. A couple of the frat brothers are standing in the hallway having what looks like a serious conversation that comes to a standstill when they see Sehun. The youngest blushes and waves them away but the compliments start raining down on him. He escapes with an embarrassed laugh, hurrying down the steps in hopes of finding Baekhyun. 

What he gets is much more embarrassing in a really flattering way. The frat brothers make a show of complimenting him and showing him off to the guests. A lot of the girlfriends make a show of complimenting him as well. The wandering hands are also flattering in a slightly objectifying way but that all disappears as he stumbles into a pair of the nicest arms he has ever had the pleasure of feeling and he regularly cuddles with Chanyeol. 

Looking up through his lashes, he catches sight of sun kissed skin and deliciously plump lips that are quirked in a panty dropping smirk. Shun wants to swoon but keeps moving his eyes up until they land on a set of hooded eyes trained on his face. Flushing, he stammers out an apology while trying to put some space between them but the gorgeous man holding him just tightens his arms once before gripping onto his hips with a sure grip. 

The touch combined with the way the man is still watching him makes him feel shy and he feels his face warming under the attention. He glances up in time to see the stranger leaning closer, lips close to Sehun’s ear. “You must be the infamous Sehun I’ve heard so much about,” he whispers and Sehun has a moment where he really wonders if maybe he has died somewhere because this voice. 

“That would be me,” he whispers back, hands finding purchase on thick biceps that flex and shift under his fingertips. There are a few brothers watching and Sehun wonders why none of them have interrupted like they usually do until he sees Yixing smiling across the room when he sees them. “You must be the dance transfer that the frat is trying to set me up with,” he adds and watches as the man blushes, looks away bashfully while laughing a bit. 

The sight of someone so sinful suddenly shy and bashful, so unwilling to look him in the eyes while he struggles to overcome the sudden shyness, has something warm budding within Sehun’s chest. Soon enough, however, the smirk finds its way back and Sehun can’t help but laugh a bit at the sight. It’s a bit warmer than before, less assured but more handsome with a sudden dimple appearing. “Jongin,” the stranger whispers and Sehun mouths the name to himself, delighting in the fact the dancer, Jongin, can’t move his eyes from Sehun’s lips. 

“Nice to meet you, Jongin,” he whispers shack, arms wrapping fully around his shoulders and moving closer. The man smiles and brings Sehun closer, hips moving to the beat as he moves them closer to the dancing crowd. They end up somewhere at the edge, not far enough away to feel at odds while dancing, but not in the middle where things seem to be a little more heated. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Sehun,” Jongin whispers after turning Sehun around so his back was pressed to the dancer’s chest. The position isn’t one he is used to, but he welcomes the change eagerly by leaning into the embrace and moving his hips as Jongin leads him. They set a filthy grind that sets a fire within Sehun’s stomach alight with fireworks. 

They continue like that, never separating from one another as they takes turns riling the other up. Jongin spins him around and does some sinful body rolls, Sehun drops his hips down into the cradle of Jongin’s thighs while rolling himself back and forth. It is a push and pull that they both seem keen on until Sehun is wrapped up in Jongin’s arms the two sharing breath as they stare into one another’s eyes. 

A hand snakes up the back up Sehun’s thigh and onto his ass, surprising him. He didn’t think that Jongin would go for it out of the blue, but it only takes a moment to realize that he’s wrong when rage clouds Jongin’s eyes as the man looks over his shoulder. The look is dark and it takes a minute for Sehun’s brain to separate from the sudden arousal he is feeling. Jongin is already throwing the first punch, knocking the guy straight on his ass. 

It takes only a breath before Sehun is stepping forward and stepping between them, hearing the brothers grabbing the guy behind him. Jongin is heaving in an angry breath when Sehun stumbles forward, fisting Jongin’s hair and crashing their lips together. Jongin seems startled but catches up quickly, arm winding around his waist to haul him closer while the other tilts Sehun’s face so they can kiss deeper. It breaks after a moment with a wet snack, the two breathing in one another before Sehun grabs a tan hand in his own and drags him towards the stairs. 

Jongin catches up easily enough and when they catch one another’s eye they both laugh breathlessly. They get as far as the hallway, Sehun too impatient to wait so he shoves Jongin up against his door before falling to his knees. There is a brief moment of pain but it disappears as Jongin groans, the sight of Sehun making his cock jerk in his jeans. The raven smiles and quickly undoes his pants, fishing his cock out and licking a fat stripe up the underside without a second thought. 

Jongin threads his fingers through Sehun’s hair gently at first until the head of his cock disappeared between Sehun’s tinted lips. He tightens his grip and Sehun groans, cock filling in the panties he is wearing but he ignores that as he focuses on relaxing his jaw and taking Jongin down his throat. 

The dancer doesn’t seem to know what to do, breathing harshly through his nose as he stares down at Sehun, fingers tight in raven locks and tension keeping his body immobile. It’s fine for some time but Sehun grows bored just playing by himself and flares up at Jongin while pulling off his cock. He can feel the tingle at the corners of his mouth where it was stretched at and his lips are a bit numb from the suction he was focused so much on, but Jongin hasn’t looked away from his eyes and it makes Sehun flush. 

“Fuck my mouth, Jongin. Let me have it,” his voice is breathy, scraping out of his throat after the abuse he has put it through. The dancer tightens his grip briefly and this time, Sehun moans long and sutty before leaning forward to lap at his balls. “You protected me from that guy,” he adds, looking up through his lashes, “show me why. Prove that you’re worth it.” It’s the small challenge that brings that sudden darkness back to Jongin’s eyes and that has Sehun flexing his thighs in anticipation. 

Jongin takes a moment to breathe before moving so Sehun is back against the door while Jongin looms over him with a malicious smirk. “Pinch my thigh if it’s too much,” is all he says before feeding his cock back into Sehun’s mouth. The first thrusts are slow, shallow, and Sehun wants to complain but finds his disappointment thrown aside when Jongin really starts to move. 

The thrusts are hard and fast, the head of his cock brushing Sehun’s palate before sliding down his throat. It’s just far enough to make him feel like he’s choking but he isn’t held there and can just manage to scrape a few breaths into his lungs while Jongin snaps his hips. There is one hand on the back of his head while the other is fisted into his bangs, keeping him still as his face is fucked. 

Jongin pushes forward again, only this time he keeps pushing until his cock slips into Sehun’s throat. The raven feels his eyes tearing up as he digs his nails into Jongin’s things, breaths wheezing through his nose as he takes it. Jongin pulls back just a bit before starting to thrust shallowly into Sehun’s throat. The action makes him choke and he struggles to breathe, tears streaming down his cheeks while saliva pours down his chin. 

Jongin groans from where he is watching, thrusting a couple more times before pulling back. He pulls away completely and Sehun heaves two breaths before he is surging forward to swallow Jongin’s cock down again. Jongin takes it in stride and immediately starts thrusting, brutal and fast, ignoring Sehun’s loud choking as he races to his own end. He manages a small grunt of “I’m cuming” before releasing into Sehun’s mouth. 

As he swallows, he remembers that he’s in the hallway in front of his room and feels a moment of embarrassment before Jongin is hauling him into his feet and shoving him against the door. Plush lips suck at his own before trailing down his throat to leave marks. Sehun could come from this alone but Jongin seems to have a better idea as he trails fingers up Sehun’s thighs, glancing at him for permission which Sehun readily gives. 

Chuckling, Jongin pushes up the hem of the shirt, biting onto his neck while gripping his cock through the panties. Sehun shines, back arching into the sensation and ready to beg for more when Jongin grabs a handful of his ass to pull their hips together. There isn’t enough room for an actual handjob but Jongin manages to fit the tip of his thumb just under the head of hick cock and push a few times and Sehun is moaning loudly as he cumms. 

Jongin eases him down with sweet words and gentle touches to his softening cock. Sehun pulls the dancer into a kiss that is happily reciprocated before pulling back with a sigh. “So,” Jongin mumbles, lips moving over Sehun’s cheek sweetly, “did I prove it?” He asks and Sehun takes a moment before remembering his own words. It makes him laugh a little, hands holding Jongin close to him while they breathe. 

“I don’t know,” he whispers, lips finding Jongin’s for a brief kiss. “Guess you’ll have to take me inside and ty again.” Challenge issued, Sehun leans back and watches as Jongin’s face transforms from that sweet smile that makes warmth burn in his chest to the smirk that has him wanting to drop to his knees. Jongin heaves him closer, surprising Sehun by lifting him before opening the door and stomping inside. 

Sehun knows that he’s in for one hell of a night now. 


End file.
